


She. Is. Root.

by funsizedshaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nothin but fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this adorable comic - rfrzrspcp.tumblr.com/post/129656317307</p>
<p>Root gets a new t-shirt. Shaw modifies it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She. Is. Root.

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a short drabble and turned out to be twice as long. You can never have too much fluff between these two, amirite. 
> 
> Un beta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Nothing that looks familiar belongs to me.

“Wha-“, Sameen Shaw exclaimed as she found herself being dragged into a shop by Root. 

“Root. The number’s over there. What are you doing?” She looked around and her lips curled in distaste. “Why are we in a Disney shop Root?” 

The lithe hacker just ignored her and continued looking through a rack of t-shirts. Shaw rolled her eyes and walked out of the shop to keep eyes on their number. The blonde lady was thankfully engaged in an animated conversation with her friend and didn’t look like she was going to be moving anytime soon. Shaw rolled her eyes again as she wondered what the hell Root was doing looking at Disney t-shirts now. 

Her musings were interrupted by the perky brunette in question who stepped out of the shop with a grin on her face. “Let’s go, Sameen!” 

Shaw bit her lip to keep from asking Root what she had been doing. Knowing her, the chances of getting a direct answer out of her were slim. All thoughts of Root’s strange Disney fantasies left her mind as her phone rang at the same moment that the number snapped out of conversation with her friend and glanced down at her own phone. 

\--

Shaw opened the door to her apartment and made a beeline for the fridge to pull out a beer. She sank down on the couch, thankful that she didn’t have any injuries that needed tending to. It had been an easy number and they were able to resolve the situation quickly and without much gunfire. Shaw was disappointed at the lack of action but at the moment she was content with her beer and the takeout she had gotten on the way home. 

She had just taken her first bite when there was a click at the door. She grabbed her gun and jumped up into a fighting stance then promptly rolled her eyes and slumped back down onto the couch when she saw who it was. 

“One of these days I’m going to shoot you. And not in the shoulder.” 

“You keep saying that sweetie, I’m still waiting for the day to come.” 

Shaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, _she really was doing that too many times around Root,_ and continued attacking her food with gusto. 

“Aren’t you even going to ask why I’m here, Sameen?"

“Don’t care,” she said around a mouthful of noodles. 

Root shrugged and started looking through Shaw’s drawers. “Do you have any duct tape around here?” 

“Why? Are you going to tape your mouth for me so I don’t have to listen to you anymore?” 

Root chuckled fondly and continued rummaging through her things. “You’re always welcome to gag me whenever you want sweetie.” 

Shaw decided that the best response was to ignore her. Root would find the duct tape eventually. And as much as she liked to pretend otherwise, they both knew that she trusted Root enough to let her look through her things. She continued eating and eventually leaned back on the couch, satisfied and full. 

“Ta-da!” 

Shaw whipped around. Root was standing there, a black t-shirt on her with the words 'I am root’ printed on it. There was clearly another letter that had been taped over with her black duct tape. She raised a single eyebrow in question at Root’s antics. 

Root grinned at her, her eyes lighting up. 

“I am Root,” she said, attempting a monotone but failing terribly. 

Shaw rolled her eyes. She was sure her eyeballs were gonna get stuck that way someday. “Is this from that stupid kids movie that Gen made us watch?"

Root grinned wider, if that was even possible. “I am Root.” 

“I know that dumbass,” she groaned as she remembered the movie and realised that Root was probably going to be insufferable and refuse to say anything else but that. 

Root sat down beside her on the couch, invading her personal space as she always did. “I am Root.” 

Shaw rolled her eyes. There was only one way to shut her up. She leaned forward and kissed her. 

— 

Root and Shaw strolled into the subway the next day, deliciously sore after the activities that had naturally developed from Shaw’s kiss. Shaw grinned as she remembered how fast she had gotten Root to shut up. She sipped her coffee to cover up the grin and glanced at her favourite hacker. She was holding another coffee and had a similar grin on her face, only unlike Shaw she wasn’t bothering to hide it. 

Finch glanced over at them as they walked over to him. “Ms Shaw. Ms Groves. Glad you’re here."

Shaw rolled her eyes. It was one thing for him to call her ‘Ms Shaw’ instead of just ‘Shaw’ but it really annoyed her that he refused to call Root by the name that she wanted to be addressed by. 

“Her name is Root, Finch.” 

Root looked visibly surprised at Shaw’s correction but her expression quickly morphed into one of mischief. 

“Yes Harry. My name is Root. Look what Sameen bought for me.” She unbuttoned her coat and sure enough, she was wearing that goddamned modified black t-shirt underneath. 

Shaw groaned. “I did not buy that for you.” 

Finch looked a little unsure at the exchange and chose to turn back to his computers instead of affording either of them a reply. 

Shaw gave Root another cursory glare and stalked over to Finch. “What do we got?” 

He gave them the lowdown and they walked out of the subway in 15 minutes. During which he had called Root ‘Ms Groves’ another two more times. Root was getting grumpy and Shaw was restraining herself from clocking him over the head. 

“I need another coffee.” 

“You’re like a coffee monster Sameen. Maybe we should get you a cookie monster t-shirt and modify it to read coffee monster.” 

“I will strangle you with it."

Root simply smiled and continued walking. 

— 

The mission was a success and Shaw had a small smile playing on her lips by the time they got back to her apartment. She’d gotten to shoot many kneecaps and Root and her had gone to get steak after that. She was in such a good mood that she didn't even grumble when Root followed her home. 

Root went straight to the bathroom and Shaw followed her, grinning. Neither one of them was going to get much sleep tonight and she was looking forward to it. 

The next morning, she woke up to an empty bed. It wasn’t a surprise as Root tended to head off unexpectedly to do things for the machine. It wasn’t something that bothered her, although Shaw grumbled a little under her breath. Morning sex with Root was pretty good. 

She got out of bed and was about to begin her morning exercise routine when she noticed the modified black t-shirt on the floor. She smiled slightly at the memory of Root wearing it. It was actually pretty cute, although she would never admit that to Root or she was sure the hacker would never let her forget it. She frowned as she remembered how Finch kept calling her ‘Ms Groves’, even with the t-shirt right in front of him. She knew the name was something that Root didn’t want to be associated with, and that was why she had left it behind. Root had just given up on getting him to call her that but it still annoyed Shaw. An idea formed in her head and she looked at her phone. “Hey, tell me where’s the nearest stationery shop."

An hour later, Shaw was back home from the address that the machine had texted to her. She was holding a half eaten bagel in one hand and a bag of stationery in the other. She sat down at her dining table and grinned, getting to work. 

The sun had long set by the time she heard the click from the front door. She didn’t bother looking up from the lame ass procedural she had been watching. 

“Hey sweetie. Miss me?” 

“You were gone for less than a day.”  

“I brought you food.” 

Shaw looked at the bag being dangled in front of her face. She allowed Root a grin and snatched the bag from her. The hacker sat down and plopped her head onto Shaw’s lap, stretching her long legs along the length of the couch. Shaw devoured her sandwich, occasionally feeding Root bits of her food. When they were done, she scrunched up the paper bag and lobbed it into the trash can sitting across the room. 

“I modified your stupid t-shirt some more.” 

Root looked up at her from her spot on Shaw’s lap. Shaw would never admit it out loud but she really did look adorable lying on her lap like that. 

“What did you do to my t-shirt Sameen?” Root playfully narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Here,” she grabbed it from where it had been lying on the floor beside the couch and gave it to Root.

The black t-shirt looked pretty much the same but on the bottom near the hem, written with white pen in Shaw’s scrawl was, “And if you call me anything else, Shaw will shoot you.” 

Root’s face lit up and she smirked at Shaw. “Didn’t know you cared sweetie. Also, you do realise I can shoot them myself right?” 

“Yea well you haven’t shot Finch yet so,” she got up from the couch, letting Root’s head slip from her lap with an _oof_. She wasn’t going to let this become a big deal. She just wanted to let Root know that she had her back, even if it was over something that Root liked to pretend didn’t bother her. She turned around and looked back at the hacker who was still lying on the couch, fiddling with the t-shirt in her hands and looking at her with an adoring look on her face. 

She rolled her eyes. “Come on. I want a shower.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very passive aggressive way of expressing my annoyance with Finch for continuing to ignore Root wanting to be called Root.


End file.
